Celui que je ne serais jamais vraiment
by Reika-Hx
Summary: ::Dir en Grey:: - Kyo ? Tooru ? Qui est-il vraiment ?


Titre: **Celui que je ne serais jamais vraiment.**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Les Diru sont à eux même (_et c'est suffisant o_o_)

Pairing : KyoxKao

Note de l'auteur : B'jour ! Mon premier écrit sur les Diru. J'en ais pas spécialement fait ce que je voulais à la base, et je suis pas sûr que ce soit bien... mais bon, je poste quand même x), parce que je l'ais surtout écrit pour passé le temps donc voilà ^^'. Bonne Lecture !

PS : A la base, cet OS n'avait pas de personnages précis, je voulais juste montrer plusieurs idées : de 1 : que l'on se chercher longtemps, de 2 : que les artistes ne sont pas les mêmes personnes sur scène et en dehors, et pour finir : qu'il ne faut pas se perdre sois même derrière le masque que l'on porte parfois. J'y ait mis Kyo car je trouve que l'on remarque bien la « cassure » entre le personnage et la personne. Voili, voilou. xP.

PS2 : L'histoire se déroule du point de vue de Kyo.

_**Celui que je ne serais jamais vraiment.**_

J'avais le poing serré contre mon cœur. La peau brûlante. Le corps en sueur. J'avais mes ongles qui rentraient dans ma peau. Mes jambes qui tremblaient. Ma tête qui tournait. Oui. Je venais de tout stopper. J'avais tout arrêté dans ma tête. Les minutes qui défilaient alors n'avaient plus de raison d'être et s'étaient enfuies. Les gens qui se souciaient de moi avaient continués leur chemin. Le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres, la neige qui tombait, le soleil qui perçait avaient disparut. J'étais là. Au milieu du trottoir. J'avais desserré mon poing lentement en détendant mes doigts gelés. J'avais cessé de trembler et m'étais décrispé. J'avais jeté ma tête en arrière et fermé mes yeux... Je m'étais laissé aller à la douce chaleur de l'hiver puis... J'avais repris ma route.

Il y avait des fois, j'avançais puis soudain je m'arrêtais, mais cela n'avait jamais de sens.

Lentement, je déambulais dans la rue débordante de monde. Les gens se bousculaient, se précipitaient dans les magasins, sautaient dans des taxis au hasard. Certains se disputaient même, ou alors se tenaient par la main tout en se glissant des mots doux à l'oreille. Et il y avait moi. Le genre de personne à observer, à n'être qu'un vile spectateur de ce sinistre scénario. Je m'accoudais contre un pilonne électrique, une cigarette coincée entre mes lèvres et j'attendais. Quoi ? Que les gens vivent. Je les regardais se presser dans tous les sens, courant inlassablement après le temps. Je me posais alors multiples questions mais je finissais toujours par la même conclusion : je ne voulais pas être ainsi. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie conventionnelle aux allures de mascarade. Je n'étais pas fait pour ces vies trop droites. Je me le disais à chaque fois... que je ne finirais pas comme eux, comme je ne serais jamais assez pitoyable pour marcher sur leur pas. J'en étais convaincu. Convaincu que je serais tout autre chose qu'eux. Ais-je réussit ?

Alors que je marchais, dix ans plus tard et de la même manière que ces innombrables fois, je me suis arrêté. J'ai de nouveau porté un regard sur ce monde. Il y avait toujours ces _salarymen_ qui pénétraient dans les hauts building, ces jeunes en uniforme attendant leur transport scolaire, ou encore ces mères de famille qui entraient dans les combinis pour faire leurs courses hebdomadaires. Mais moi, étais-je le même qu'autrefois ? Avais-je jamais conservé mes convictions de jeune visionnaire ? Je me rendais compte que non. Sûrement pas. Que personne ne peut déroger à la règle, que même les personnes ayant la même envie que la mienne ne peuvent y échapper. On ne réchappe à son avenir. Je me sentais idiot d'avoir eu de grand idéaux tout ça pour en arriver là.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais fait à l'époque, j'ai regardé ma montre et je suis partis, rattrapé par le temps, me fondant dans la masse de gens égoïstes, individualistes.

J'avais moi aussi été sacrément bouffé par cet ignoble concept qu'est le temps. En ayant désiré une vie peu ordinaire, je n'avais pas remarqué ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière. J'avais fait de mon utopie une passion, et de ma passion mon métier. Mais qu'avais-je gagné à jouer ainsi avec moi-même ? La même vie que chacun d'eux, dans le fond, c'était ça.

Je courrais donc après cet ennemi tant redouté quand je suis arrivé sur mon lieu de travail. Je suis entré dans l'imposant immeuble auquel je faisais face, et une fois avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, j'ai enfin put pénétrer dans la pièce où j'étais attendu. Quand je suis arrivé, trois têtes se sont levées vers moi, souriantes, et m'ont adressées un bonjour des plus accueillant. J'ai répondu avec tout autant de gentillesse et je suis allé m'assoir sur un canapé libre. J'ai perdu mon regard dans le vide, tout en repensant à mes réflexions intérieures, jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne que nous attendions n'entre dans la pièce. Un de mes amis – celui à la chevelure de feu – est venu me tirer de ma rêverie et me dire que nous allions pouvoir commencer. Je me suis levé – ne saluant que rapidement le nouvel arrivant – et suis allé me placer derrière mon micro. J'ai fais quelques réglages, mes amis et collègues aussi, puis nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur quelle chanson il fallait que nous revoyons. Et la musique a percée la pièce autant que ma voix.

Trois heures. Nous avons passés trois longues heures à user de nos talents. User ? Non, nous faisions juste notre travail pour nous améliorer une fois encore. Rechercher la perfection. La vile perfection. Nous devions être près, toujours fin près. La semaine prochaine, nous donnerions un live. Encore un. Et j'aurais une occasion de plus de chanter les paroles réalistes que j'avais moi même écrite. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire contre mon triste destin. Chanter aux autres ce que pouvait bien être la vie. Les prévenir que c'était toujours plus dur que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Que nos rêve pouvaient être vains, nos idées bien trop grandes. Qu'on ne gagnait pas toujours contre la vie. Qu'on perdait la plupart du temps, et que ça faisait toujours plus mal … Mais qu'on se relevait toujours plus vite. Qu'on s'habituait. Oui, parce qu'on finissait par s'habituer à se lever le matin avec pour seul but de vivre. On était contraint de s'y habituer... Sinon, c'était le vide. Le néant. On mourait, rien de plus, rien de moins.

J'étais une fois de plus plongé dans les méandres de mon cerveau quand je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions plus que deux dans la pièce. Que Toshiya venait de claquer la porte, que Die fumait sur le balcon, et que Shinya avait mystérieusement disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui, et moi. Lui qui me rappelait chaque seconde que j'étais encore plus pitoyable que je ne l'aurais cru. Lui qui n'était autre que le fruit de mon aliénation. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, croisant ses prunelles expressives. Il avait remarqué... il remarquait toujours quand quelque chose allait de travers... et il savait... il savait que quelque chose...

_- Kyo... Tu as changé, n'est-ce pas ?_

Oui, il savait que j'avais totalement et irrémédiablement changé. Que je n'étais plus le même petit enfant rebel mais adorable que j'avais été lorsque nous étions jeunes. Il savait que mes idéaux s'étaient tout autant envolés que le reste. Que mon âme m'avait désertée... Lui seul pouvait comprendre. Lui seul savait. Mais il y a bien une chose dont il ignorait tout. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à déchiffrer. Mes sentiments. Il ne les avaient jamais comprit. J'en étais d'ailleurs plus qu' heureux... il se serait sentit coupable sinon, extrêmement coupable. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille. Tout était de ma faute. Si j'étais si faible, ce ne pouvait être que de ma faute. Si je succombais à mon cœur... ce n'était pas de la sienne.

_- Kyo... Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?_

Mais je ne répondais pas. Que répondre à ça ? Non. Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas lui dire... Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'étais éperdument amoureux de lui et je m'en voulais pour ça. J'ai toujours haïs aimer. J'étais révulsé par ce sentiment horripilant. Je l'étais au point de m'interdire toute relation autre que purement sexuelle. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours désapprouvé... Alors, que dirait-il désormais si je lui avouais que je m'étais épris de quelqu'un... de lui, d'ailleurs ! Il serait sûrement fier d'avoir eu raison et moi je me sentirais encore plus pathétique. Je n'ai donc rien répondu et suis allé rejoindre Die sur le balcon, j'ai sortis moi aussi une cigarette et l'ai portée à mes lèvres.

_- Ça ne vas pas, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Non …_

_- Tu devrais lui parler._

Le pire des choses à faire.

_- Ne laisse pas Kyo prendre le dessus... Moi, je suis ami avec le petit Tooru joyeux que tu es... pas avec ton personnage._

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Oui, j'étais indéniablement devenu Kyo.

_- Un jour, le masque deviendra bien trop dur à enlever... Tu n'auras plus le courage de le retirer, alors fait-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

_- Kaoru ne sera pas toujours là._

Et il jeta sa clope dans le vide, avant de partir et de s'en aller définitivement. Que devais-je faire ? L'écouter et être réduit au rang d'une personne insignifiante, incapable d'avoir le dessus sur ses sentiments ? Ou ne rien dire et continuer de jouer le rôle de Kyo... le warumono ?

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir longtemps, deux bras venaient d'encercler ma taille et me serraient fortement contre le corps de leur propriétaire. Nous nous comportions souvent comme ça lorsque nous étions jeunes. C'était naturel chez nous, ce rapprochement. On avait toujours été proches, comme des frères. Je le sentit trembler contre moi, et des larmes vinrent mouiller mon haut.

_- Kyo..._

Kaoru ne murmura que mon pseudonyme avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Nous sommes restés longtemps, simplement collés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre à pleurer silencieusement. Puis je finis par parler... Je n'en pouvais plus de me taire alors qu'il était si proche de moi et qu'il s'abandonnait complètement à mon étreinte.

_- J'ai changé Kao... Je veux pas changer... Je voulais pas changer... J'ai pas le droit... C'est pas juste... Comment ça se fait ? C'est pas normal..._

Kaoru releva alors la tête et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

_- On change tous... On est tous amenés à changer, à évoluer. C'est dans le court des choses... regarde moi... Je ne suis plus le même non plus. Je suis tout autant différent que toi de ce que j'étais avant... sauf que moi je ne me renie pas... je laisse faire le temps... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être comme ça... mais tu n'as pas le droit de devenir Kyo... Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber... Ce que j'aime... la personne que j'aime... C'est Tooru... le nouveau Tooru... celui qui se cache..._

Je ne compris pas tout de suite la portée que ses mots auraient sur moi. A cet instant je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ce que je deviendrais plus tard grâce à lui... Je n'aurais jamais pu savoir qu'a partir de là... ma vie me plairait... que tout ce que j'avais cru étant jeune serait effacé de ma mémoire. Je n'aurait jamais cru que grâce à lui... à son soutient... je serais quelqu'un dont je puisse être fier.

Des années plus tard, alors que notre groupe était une fois encore en haut de l'affiche, je me maquillais tranquillement, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir monter sur scène. J'achevais la dernière touche de noir sous mes yeux, et passais une main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Dans le couloir, quelqu'un s'arrêta devant ma porte.

_- Tooru, vas falloir y aller... Die, Totchi et Shinya nous attendent déjà..._

Je me suis levé, et ai embrassé Kaoru avec passion. Nous nous sommes dirigés main dans la main jusqu'au bord de la scène. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions tous les cinq entendre la foule hurler « Dir En Grey » en cœur. Nous entrâmes un à un sur les planches... et venu mon tour... Je fermais les yeux... On l'appelait... Kyo... J'allais redevenir Kyo l'espace de quelques heures. Je posais un pied sur scène, et ça y était... J'étais lui... J'allais pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre. Celui que je ne serais jamais vraiment.


End file.
